Secret Valentine
by Forsaken Dragon
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Misaki is lonely. What happens when she gets a Secret Valentines? (Complete)
1. A note from a Secret Valentine

Hello everyone. My name is Forsaken Dragon. I decided to do a valentines fic, so please read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer, I don't own anything really.  
  
Notes: This takes place after Misaki's last tournament.  
  
Secret Valentine  
  
It was Sunday night and Misaki had been cleaning the house when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Misaki speaking."  
  
"MISSSAKICHIII!!" Misaki winced at how loud it was.  
  
"Hi, Tamayo," replied Misaki.  
  
"Guess WHAT!!!" Misaki suddenly had an image of Tamayo holding Koutarou in a headlock.  
  
"Koutarou asked me out!! We're going on a date Friday!!" came in an excited voice.  
  
Misaki smiled "That's great." Misaki paused. "Isn't that Valentines?"  
  
"Yeah" was the dreamy reply.  
  
"That's great! Your first date is on Valentines Day, that's so romantic." Misaki was happy for both of them. She really liked Koutarou, but it was more of an over-protective brother and little sister relationship. Plus Misaki had a boyfriend, Ohjiro. Though he wasn't going to be here for Valentines he had to go help his brother with something top secret.  
  
"So?"  
  
Misaki blinked at the question. "So, what?"  
  
"What are you doing for Valentines Day?"  
  
Misaki sighed "I don't know, I'll probably just stay home since Ohjiro is gone."  
  
"That's no fun!!" whined Tamayo.  
  
"Yeah, well I got to go I'll see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a long day. Misaki hadn't thought being alone for Valentines would be that bad, but with everyone had a girlfriend and boyfriend to be kissie with. Misaki went to her locker to put up her books and get the ones she needed for homework. When Misaki opened her locker she gasped. In her locker was a single long stem red rose. There was also a note tied to the rose's stem:  
  
I once believed beauty could be described by words.  
  
I have never been more wrong in my life  
  
For when I tried to describe you,  
  
All words failed.  
  
Your Secret Valentine  
  
Misaki stared at the poem. She was being bombarded with question. Who? When? Why?  
  
When Misaki finally came back to reality she realized she was the only one in the building and quickly went home.  
  
"Tamayo!!" Tamayo winced at the loud screech.  
  
"What's wrong Misakichi?"  
  
"Igotaroseinmylockerfromsomeonethatsaidtheyweremysecretvalentine!!"  
  
"Slow down." Tamayo pleaded. So Misaki told Tamayo what happened.  
  
"Haha, you have a stalker I told you." Tamayo said in a triumphant voice.  
  
Misaki groaned. Even after a year Tamayo still won't drop the stalker issue.  
  
"Don't worry Misaki. I bet this was only a one time deal."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I'm sure." assured Tamayo.  
  
  
  
Well, there the first chapters done. I am going to try and get all five chapters out before Friday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think the ending is really good. Anyways, review if you want. 


	2. Not going to blow over

Welcome to Chapter two of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. I don't own anything really.  
  
Notes- This starts on Tuesday  
  
Secret Valentine  
Despite Tamayo's assurance that the rose was a one time deal Misaki still had a feeling something was going to happen.  
  
"Sooo, get anything from your stalker yet? Tamayo popped out of nowhere.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ha!!" Tamayo said in triumphant "See, I told you that this whole rose thing would blow over."  
  
Koutarou stared at them. "What's this about a stalker?" So Misaki and Tamayo explained about the rose and poem she got yesterday.  
  
"It sounds as if you have an admirer, not a stalker." commented Koutarou.  
  
Misaki thought a second "Yeah, I guess it does. The day still isn't over so I might still get something so could you guys met me at my locker."  
  
"Sure." replied Koutarou and Tamayo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the bell rang they all met by Misaki's locker. Misaki took a deep breathe before opening her locker.  
  
"That's soooo cute!!" screeched Tamayo as she pulled the big white stuff bear that was holding a box of candy. (Sorry if that is ooc)  
  
"Hey there is a letter here." Koutarou pulled it off the bear and handed it to Misaki. She read it aloud:  
  
To the sweetest person I know.  
  
Your Secret Valentine  
  
"Ummm." Tamayo scratched he head. "So maybe it isn't going to blow over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at Misaki's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who could be sending you all this stuff." pondered Tamayo. "It could be Ryo. He's had a crush on you since forever."  
  
Koutarou thought for a second "It could be, but we don't even know if this 'Secret Valentine' even goes to our school. After all Misaki is famous for her wins in the layer."  
  
"Then how can we guess who it is?" demanded Tamayo.  
  
"We can't." groaned Misaki.  
  
Well, I am done. I not sure if I should post chapters up to 4 yet. Anyways I would like to thank you for reviewing and reading my story. 


	3. Interruption

Hello and welcome to my story. I am sorry that the last chapter wasn't very long, but if I continued I would have gone to Wednesday. Well, that where this chapter takes place anyway. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: These are getting annoying. I don't own Angelic Layer.  
Secret Valentine  
  
Misaki had been checking her locker every period in case her "Secret Valentine" struck again. After checking it for the seventh time that day Misaki headed to her last class.  
  
"Class, please be seated. It is time to begin class." informed the teacher.  
  
In mid-class a knock came from the door. Then the teacher opened it and there stood the office aid. Then they did that annoying thing were they stood there whispering forever. The office aid finally hand her teacher a bag with hearts all over it and left. "Misaki, a present was dropped off for you." Misaki slowly got out of her chair to retrieve the present from the teacher, and sat back down. She stared at the bag while the teacher started back on boring algebra, and how to solve for x. Tamayo who was sitting behind Misaki whispered, "Open it!!" Misaki nodded and removed the paper from the top of the bag and felt around the bottom until she pulled out a long rectangle box. When she pulled it out she found it was a jewelry box. (Not sure if that's what they're called.) Misaki hesitated before deciding to read the note before opening the book.  
  
I have searched to find anything to compare to you.  
  
Though I knew that nothing could compare, I still search for something that was worthy to be given to you.  
  
So I ask that you take this gift, for it is the closest I could find.  
  
Your Secret Valentine  
  
Misaki swallowed as she opened the box slowly.  
  
"OH, MY!!"  
  
The whole class turned to look at Misaki with her hand clamped over her mouth and staring wide-eyed at the box on her desk.  
  
Tamayo got out of her seat to see what Misaki got from her "Secret Valentine" this time. Inside the box was the most elegant necklace ever. It had a pearl hanging off the gold chain that had flawless rubies and sapphires twined in the chain.  
  
Misaki looked up at Tamayo. All Tamayo could say was "Wow." Misaki blinked before snapping to her sense and quickly closing the box.  
  
Blushing bright crimson Misaki said in a faint voice. "I-I'm s- sorry."  
  
Well, the third chapters up, two more to go. Well, I think I managed to change the anonymous review. Review if you like. 


	4. Fainting Misaki

Hello, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm happy that people like my story. Anyway this is a good size chapter. I think.  
  
Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own Angelic Layer. I envy the people who do.  
  
Secret Valentine  
  
For the past three days Misaki had gotten a present from a "Secret Valentine." Misaki was worried about what she would get today, because everyday the gift where more and more expensive.  
  
Misaki let out a sigh of relief. It was the end of school and no present yet!! Not even a note or poem.  
  
"You're in a good mood, Misakichi." commented Tamayo.  
  
Misaki smiled "Yeah, I haven't gotten anything from my secret valentine." (To be honest I would have been sad) "So you guys are still coming over right?"  
  
"Sure." replied Tamayo and Koutarou in unison.  
  
As they walked in the door to Misaki's house Shuuko greeted them happily. "Hi Mom." and Tamayo and Koutarou politely said "Hi."  
  
"How was your day at school?" Misaki's mother asked.  
  
"Great!" Misaki said it sincerely. "Tamayo and Koutarou are going to hang around here awhile and do homework. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course, dear," Shuuko thought for a second "Oh, you got a package. It's on the table."  
  
"Package?" Misaki repeated dumbly. "Who from?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should go open it." Suggest Shuuko.  
  
"O-okay." stuttered Misaki. Then she, Tamayo, and Koutarou walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, open it." urge Tamayo. Misaki nodded as she removed the brown delivery paper of the big rectangle box. She paused then because she had a bad feeling that this was from her "Secret Valentine." Taking a deep breath she removed the white gift wrapping while Tamayo read the letter that came with the present.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Prepares I could see you in it.  
  
Your Secret Valentine  
By this time Misaki paused in taking off the lid. "What does that mean?" Tamayo shrugged. She sighed as she pulled of the lid and pulled out the silk material.  
  
"That's a beautiful dress, Misaki." Shuuko said as she studied the dress from the door way. The dress was red with blue rose all over it. It was made of silk and was sleeveless and tied around the neck making it backless.  
  
Misaki stared at the dress before she fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Misaki fainted Tamayo and Koutarou left telling her mother that they would see her at school. Misaki had been lying in her bed since then unable to sleep. This secret valentine thing was driving her crazy. She just couldn't think who it could be. The person was rich, or else he won't be sending her such expensive stuff. She didn't even have a place to start guessing. She wondered why this person was doing this. Did they want to ask her out? She doubted it. Ohjiro had made their relation public, so this guy would know she had a boyfriend. Maybe he was a stalker like Tamayo said.  
  
I had fun writing this chapter. Anyways I would love to hear who you think it is? Just dropping off a hint it might be an ooc. I am not giving anymore hints. *Smiles* 


	5. The meeting

Hello and now the chapter you been waiting for!! This is the chapter where you find out the identity of Misaki's Secret Valentine. *Smiles* I hope you put your guess in a review; I really want to know if I am really predictable.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. (How many times do I have to say it?)  
  
Anyways, I would like to make this small announcement: For those of you with overactive imaginations NOTHING BAD HAPPENS IN THIS STORY. *Clears throat* I just want to make that clear before you read.  
Secret Valentine  
  
Misaki had been on edge all day. She kept thinking her "Secret Valentine" was going to pop out and starts singing some love song.  
  
"So, what's the update on your valentine." asked Tamayo with concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Why?" blurted Misaki.  
  
"Maybe we should stay with you tonight."  
  
Misaki interrupted Tamayo "NO!! Y-you two have a date tonight and its Valentines. I don't want your date ruined because of me."  
  
Tamayo opened her mouth to argue but Misaki stomped her foot (yes, stomped) and screeched "NO!!"  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Misakichi."  
  
"Yeah, you're not acting like yourself." agreed Tamayo.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed over this valentine thing." Tamayo and Koutarou exchanged glances. "No, really I'm fine. Look you two go have fun on your date, and don't worry about me. I'm going to keep my mother company anyways so I won't be alone."  
  
"If your sure." replied Tamayo meekly.  
Misaki was walking home. She felt really bad. She hadn't told her friends about the note she got today. Misaki reread the letter for the tenth time.  
Come to the Angelic Layer, bring Hikaru.  
  
Room 272, 8 tonight  
  
Your Secret Valentine  
  
Misaki sighed. She didn't want to go. She really didn't but. She really wanted to find out who her Secret Valentine was. She was curious, to make it simple. There was a saying "Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Hi, dear" Shuuko said as her daughter walks in.  
  
Misaki mumbled a "Hello."  
  
Immediately concerned, Shuuko asks "What's wrong."  
  
"Well." Misaki took a deep breath, and told her mother about getting presents everyday and today she got a note telling her to meet him. She also told her about her internal argument over whether or not to go. She finished with "What should I do?"  
  
"Hmmm," Shuuko thought carefully "It's better to regret things you did do then things you didn't." Misaki stood there confused. Shuuko smiled "You should go if you know that you're going to regret not going. So would it bug you never finding out who this mysterious person is?"  
  
Misaki went to room and laid there dwelling on what her mother said. She didn't want to go, but it would drive her crazy not knowing who it was. Misaki sighed in defeat.  
  
Misaki walked into the kitchen where her mother was doing dishes. "I'm going."  
  
Shuuko smiled "I thought you would. Hmmm, you better get ready and change."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Why of course this person sent you a dress and a matching one for Hikaru, and said he wanted to see you in it." Shuuko informed her daughter. Who made an "o" with her mouth before running to her room to get ready.  
  
Misaki stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the dress he sent her. It fit her perfect, it wasn't to long or big in any place. She wondered if he had it specially made for her. She had put her hair up in a bun and put some blue flowers in it to go with the dress. She looked at Hikaru who was dress in the same dress. "We don't look half-bad, Hikaru."  
  
"You stunning, Misaki." Misaki turned to see her mother and smiled. "You should wear this with you dress. I think it was made to match." Her mother held the necklace she got. Misaki nodded as her mother walked over and clasped it around her neck.  
  
With more courage then she felt Misaki said "Well, if we don't want to be late we better go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angelic Layer Practice Arena~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuuko drove Misaki to the layer. "Have fun dear" she said in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
Misaki took a deep breath. She entered the building and headed up to room 272. Misaki hesitated for several minuets. Well, it was now or never. With that thought she opened the door to the training room. And was completely stunned at what she saw.  
*Laughs* Sorry I just had to cut it there. It was just too good not to. Well, this gives you another chance to guess if you want. Anyways, I'm posting this in the same day with only difference of a few hours. So just go on to the next chapter. I promise that it's the last one. 


	6. Identity revealed

Hello. Hope you're not mad over last chapter, but it was kind of long. Anyways this is the last chapter I am posting for this story. Nothing bad happens in this chapter either.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. Now on with the story.  
  
Secret Valentine  
  
The room that was normally a plain room with two chairs, a karaoke machine, and a layer was now transformed. The room was littered with rose petals and candles, and a romantic slow song was playing in the background. (More-or- less the classic image of a surprise meeting room) Misaki couldn't see anyone so she slowly walked into the room and looked around. "H-hel-llo" she stuttered. She quickly spun around when she heard the door shut, and next to it stood a person. He was dressed in a tuxedo and wore on of those tall hats covering his hair. His face was covered by a white mask. He smiled "Hello Misaki. I'm glad you came."  
  
Misaki tried to reply, but found her vocal cords had shut down. The man walked over to the layer and sat down and put the headgear on his head. "Would you like to dance?" Not being able to answer and not knowing what else to do Misaki sat down in the chair and put her headgear on as well and took out Hikaru from her purse she brought along. She then threw her in the layer and waited for the man to make the next move. He brought out his angle from somewhere off his body and threw him in the layer as well. Misaki studied the angel. He was dressed identically to his deus. The angle made his way over to Hikaru and held out his hand. With a shaking hand she took his then they slowly began to sway to the music. Despite being in a room with a masked person she didn't know Misaki was enjoying dancing with him. He was very good. With the end of the song came an end to their dance.  
  
"You look amazing. Hikaru too." the man broke the silence that had been there since they started dancing. Misaki blushed, at the comment. The person then removed his headgear and picked up his angle. Misaki followed suit, getting nervous again.  
  
He walked over to her and held out his hand. All Misaki could do was stare. "I'll make you a deal. Dance with me one song and then I will remove my mask." Misaki slowly placed her hand in his and rose. With that he spun her into the middle of the room and placed his hands lightly on her hips as her hands moved to his shoulders.  
  
Misaki was tensed for awhile, but for some strange reason she felt completely safe. Almost like she was meant to be held by him for ever, time seemed to stop as the song played and they danced. Misaki couldn't help the sigh of regret after the song finished and they pulled away.  
  
The man smiled before turning around and removing his hat and untied the string that kept the mask on his face. He then turned very slowly to face Misaki.  
Misaki gasped. She stared at the person and felt like she was going to faint.  
  
"Are you okay, Misaki?" his voice was filled with concern.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was YOU?" demanded Misaki glaring up at the guy.  
  
Ohjiro smirked. "I thought it would be more romantic this way. Plus, you should see you face. It's so cute when you're mad."  
  
Misaki couldn't help but blush. "I thought you were on some top secret mission."  
  
Ohjiro laughed "I was. This was it."  
  
"WHAT?" Misaki screeched "Who was in on this?"  
  
"Just my brother and your mother," Ohjiro was trying hard not laugh.  
  
"OOOOHHH, that was mean."  
  
"I know. Can I make it up to you?" Ohjiro asked.  
  
"How wou." Misaki was suddenly cut off by Ohjiro who just kissed her. Misaki stared at him after they broke off. "Well, I guess I am not mad at you, but you better not try anything like this again."  
  
Ohjiro laughed as her pulled Misaki to him and began to sway to the music. "Alright, I promise." Misaki laid her head on his chest and relaxed. Ohjiro kissed the top of her head. "Happy Valentines, love."  
  
I am finished. I think it came out cute. Anyways that's what I think. Review and tell me what you think if you want. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Forsaken Dragon. 


End file.
